Snow As Red As Blood
by kindaxx44myrnin
Summary: Snow appears at the Black Castle but trouble isn't too far behind. oneshot. Rumbelle. I don't own anything.


Belle's POV

SNOW! Inside her the child-like person in her soul was released and took over her body. She ran from the empty kitchen out into the snow-covered estate leaving the dirty dishes from breakfast to 'soak'. After running round frantically, and falling over several times, she went and sat under the dark forest trees. She didn't feel cold as she watched the gentle snowflakes fall gracefully like feathers in the breeze

Suddenly, a twig cracked shocking her to a defensive stance. She froze for a few minutes waiting for an attack soon realising the culprit was a white rabbit. (Not meant to be related to Alice in wonderland) She began to relax but not quickly she still didn't know why it was here. No animals were here so this was unexpected.

It started to limp away quite quickly so she followed feeling sorry for the pain it must be in. She followed far into the forest until she could no longer find her way. It was covered over with canopy so she had nothing to see but darkness. She turned looking for an escape but finding none. She then realised the rabbit had gone too. The darkness seemed to be closing in on her and out of the darkness came the mocking call of "Hello Belle."

Rumplestiltskin's POV

He sat up in the tower thinking. His little Belle was downstairs cleaning. He felt guilty and mean for letting her slave away but technicalities like love could cause her to become endangered by his unpopularity. He got up and walked to the window. Outside snow had settled a few feet deep and he admired it's glistening. As more snow gently fell from the grey clouds above he watched it transfixed.

As it floated slowly down he realised that the snow had deep marks of footprints and bodies. He followed each step until he reached Belle sitting underneath a tall dark tree. She was peaceful staring into the clouds and looking around the estate. He turned to retrieve his tea from the table. The little chipped cup held daintily in his hands. He whirled back to watch her and found she was standing looking deep into the dense tree's heart. She was looking at thin air. She then began to walk inwards. He thought about going to see what she had seen but he knew the lust in his eyes would be unveiled.

He went back to his work trying in vain to think of something other than Belle. When he heard a high-pitched scream emanating from the forest. He knew who it was but what he couldn't comprehend was who would dare enter and harm his Belle. He jumped up and ran one thing in mind. BELLE.

Belle's POV

She screamed. But she stopped and then before she could try again a hand clamped down hard on her face. A woman clad in black emerged from the trees a smile plastered on her delicate black lips. She had her hair in a high ponytail and a black leather dress tight around here as she stalked forward. A knife was then pressed to her throat from behind cold and hard that she barely dared breathe.

"So you're the little light in the Dark One's life." She drawled stopping in the clearing. Belle was confused. She was his caretaker unless he saw her differently than she thought. She had always liked his charismatic charm and sweet smile. He had saved her from falling which was really amazing. She was abruptly jerked from her thoughts when the lady spoke again. " Now why would he like you? Your puny, weak and very perceptible to 'white rabbits'." Then almost to herself she stated "I must thank Maleficent for that wonderful charm." She chuckled darkly but was cut short by a puff of purple smoke appearing and Rumplestiltskin stepping out and grabbing her by the throat.

"How are you dear Queenie? Look I would love to chat but my beautiful caretaker and I must get back. We have business to attend to." He laughed cynically as she struggled for air. Belle felt the steel knife leave her neck but she realised he still had her mouth covered. He clearly wasn't going to let her go. Then she felt the cold again. A searing pain covered her stomach and grabbed it as she fell. Before she slipped away all she heard was a cry of her name and evil laughter and then it went black.

Rumplestiltskin POV

She fell to the white-blanketed snow with a small puff as it flew up around her. The henchman behind her ran behind him and jumped on trying to drag him down. It didn't work. He wasn't called the Dark One for nothing. He flung him backwards and he hit a tree with a sickening thud. He held the Black Queen tighter and he was so close to killing her. So close. But he stopped because he knew Belle would be disappointed if he let his darkness swarm him. What he did instead was hold until she gave over to unconsciousness. She would be out for hours. He dropped her abruptly and ran to Belle.

He lifted her gently into his arms. Her blood had slowed slightly as it flowed out turning the clear snow a dark crimson. He raced her to the castle where he laid her on his bed. He dashed to the tower and grabbed bandages as well as a potion. He gently opened her little blue dress with care revealing a pale white skin partially covered in blood. He gently wrapped her torso and stomach in bandages before tenderly leaning back her head to make her swallow the potion. It was a fire red colour sparkling and bubbling slowly. She swallowed with ease and all he could do was watch and wait.

Finally, after a few minutes of tense anticipation her eyes fluttered open. Her crystal blue orbs shone with life and relief as she took in the sight around. Then they clouded with confusion and pain as she tried to sit up. "Rest Dearie you've had quite an adventure." He whispered soothingly and settling her again. Then he got up and unexpectedly left.

Belle's POV

He left her alone to herself. Of course she wasn't just going to sit there. She had to do something. She realised her top was open so she fastened it. After she drew in her surroundings. Soft plush sheets and pillows lay around her and she saw bookshelves and dressers for clothes and books. She then turned and saw some small clothes lying neatly in the corner. She ignored them and decided she needed to get out of these sodden clothes.

She got up slowly as to not cause pain and gradually made her way to her room. She lightly stripped and put on a new dress of pale green and white with some white stockings and glassy blue heels. She then took on the task of stairs hobbling her way down where she found empty rooms. She decided to create some dinner as it was getting late. She decided on a little vegetable soup.

Rumplestiltskin POV

He left her. He could not stay. She was to perfect and tempting to kiss. Her sweet lips ruby red and gorgeous. He left to attend to the intruders. He walked back to the forest to find them both still unconscious. He picked both of them up and slung them over his shoulder. He strolled lazily back to the castle crunching loudly in the process. He reached the dungeon and chained them both to the wall and locked the door with a special ceil not knowing the ferocity of the Queens power. He returned to find a sweet aroma in the air. He went to the kitchen finding Belle chopping vegetables and adding them to a boiling broth.

"What are you doing Dearie? You should be resting." He said mocking a sharp tone into it. She must have not realised his presence because she turned to fast and nearly fell over her own feet. He reached forward and grabbed her to avoid any more injury.

"I was making some soup for dinner. Can't have my hero going hungry." She explained with a cute smile and melodic voice. She leaned up and kissed him. He was so shocked by her sudden gesture he just stared at her. She drew back and steadied herself before all of a sudden moving back to the soup.

Belle's POV

Oh my GOD! WHAT DID I DO? She thought, I just kissed the Dark One, my captor. He was so close I just… What do I do now? She pulled back to the present and exclaimed as she stirred the soup, " I'm so sorry it's just you have saved me so many times and helped me and I just got carried away. I'm ok if you want to shout or lock me up its compl…" She was cut off by him spinning her carefully and kissing her again. She leaned into the kiss savouring every moment next to him. He pulled away leaving her breathless saying quietly," It's ok Dearie I feel I have been growing close to you too." He finished and she leaned in and hugged him before saying," Well I better get back to your soup. We can talk as well but kisses are for later." She said despairingly. She wished they could just escape and be with each other, but food was needed in a daily life. She felt he love watching her with a smile before walking off to the spinning wheel.

A/N – By the way I have decided to ignore the changing thing. It's just too complicated. Also, it is not meant sexually when she says about the kisses. Just lovingly. Xxxx Hoped you liked


End file.
